


All-Nighter

by ami_ven



Series: Lantea Fire Station [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Community: mcsheplets, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: John and Rodney had been up all night, for different reasons.





	All-Nighter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #266 "fire"

After John shut off the engine of the fire truck, it took real effort to get out of the seat and head inside. 

The crew of Station One had gotten the call to a warehouse fire at nearly the end of their shift, and it had taken them nearly all night to put it out. The place had been in serious violation of the fire code on its last two inspections. John had done the second one himself, and warned the owner that a third failed inspection would be their third strike – Teyla had been scheduled to go back the day after tomorrow.

Fortunately, the warehouse had been empty, so they’d only had themselves to worry about, but it was still a long hard fight to get all the flames put out. Once Lorne’s team, from B-shift, had joined them, things had gone a little faster, but the sun was still coming over the horizon as they headed home.

John was operating mostly on auto-pilot as he hung the engine’s keys on their hook and shed his gear, so he didn’t immediately realize that the firehouse wasn’t empty.

He blinked. “Rodney?”

The scientist looked up from the pile of equipment he had spread out on the large communal kitchen table. “You’re back.”

“It’s six in the morning,” said John.

“Is it?” said Rodney.

“Have you been here all night?”

“I— Yes, I guess so.” Rodney blinked at the sunshine coming in the window as if he’d just noticed it. “When you didn’t come home, I called Dispatch and they said you were on a case. Then, I had an idea about your equipment and since I knew nobody would be here, I figured it would be the best place to work.”

It took John’s exhausted brain a long moment to understand all that. “You… you’re upgrading our equipment.”

“I’m trying to,” Rodney admitted. “I understand the technology itself, but I’ll need to get your team to do a little field testing for me – simulated field testing,” he added, quickly. “I just need to see it in action.”

“You’re upgrading our equipment,” John repeated.

Rodney frowned. “I just said that.” He got up from the table, coming around it toward John. “Did you hit your head, or something? Because your radio said no one had been hurt, but I now realize you wouldn’t have thought to include _yourself_ in that—”

He broke off with a surprised yelp when he got near enough for John to snag his sleeve, pulling Rodney in for a long kiss.

“You stayed here all night,” said John, smiling. “You’re using your science to make sure we don’t die.”

“I… yes,” said Rodney again. “Are you _sure_ you didn’t hit your head?”

John kissed him again. “I’m just tired. And so, so, _so_ in love with you.”

“Yeah?” Rodney asked, happily.

“Yeah,” agreed John. “Just let me get, like, sixteen or seventeen hours of sleep and I’ll show you just how much.”

Rodney grinned. “Can’t wait.”

THE END


End file.
